No Blinding Light
by Ben Thryss
Summary: My name is Talus Hydrian, and I am dead.


The Sith stared at me from across the room. Her yellow eyes were filled with hatred, hatred for the Jedi who rejected her as a child. Her crimson blade cast menacing light across the room, opposed only by the blue glow of my own weapon. My Master lies dying at her feet, a burning hole through her chest.

"Feel no anger, Tal…" she said, then was silent. The beating of her heart stopped, and a shockwave of energy burst from her body and into the Force.

I drew her lightsaber to my free hand and ignited the yellow blade. "You'll pay for this, Sith." I threatened shakily.

I'll admit I wasn't ready to take her on. I was just an apprentice, and she was a full Sith Lord. "I think not, Jedi. But, I will give you this. Join me on the Dark side and together we can end war and corruption wherever we go," she was smiling enticingly. It was extremely tempting to take her offer. Death or rule. But, if there was one thing my Master had taught me, it was to never sacrifice my principles and morals for power.

"No." I said firmly, "I'll never join you."

The smile disappeared. "What?"

"You heard me! I won't be your pawn! I stand by my principles; the principles that my Master taught me! Find another apprentice. Or, better yet, surrender here and now. Avoid being hunted by me, because I will have no mercy for a murderer like you." I stood tall several inches above her. My resolve was iron. She'd have to kill me.

She frowned deeply, and sneered, "So be it, _Jedi_."

Then she struck, her red blade a whirlwind of death; an outlet for the pure rage that she felt. The duel lasted hours; days, even. I don't remember. I just remember feeling an overwhelming exhaustion unlike anything a sentient being had felt before. She span gracefully through the air as she sliced down at me again. I blocked with my Master's blade. Mine had been destroyed somewhere over the course of the battle.

As she spun from the force of the strike, she kicked her leg out and sent me to my knees. All that I felt next was searing pain. I looked down to see a crimson lightsaber blade protruding from the middle of my abdomen. The yellow lightsaber slipped from my right hand and clattered to the ground, the blade hissing as it retracted. The lightsaber left my abdomen and hissed off.

"I am impressed, Jedi. You've given me the fight of my life. You would have made a good Sith." She said, as she knelt in front of me. Her hand feathered across my cheek, pushed a lock of my brown hair over my ear and came to rest on the back of my neck. I might have blushed if I didn't have a hole through my body.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. The pain was too great. "I think it's only fair that you see what you missed."

Then, to my great confusion, she kissed me. Her lips were soft but harsh, but I didn't enjoy them. I was at death's doors. She was a least ten years older that I was. She pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Yes, you've missed out on life, my young Jedi. Now you will die."

I took a final breath, shunted the pain to the back of my mind, and spoke for the last time.

"There is no death; there is the Force."

Green eyes lost their colour as life left them. The dead body of a fallen Padawan fell boneless to the ground as the Sith walked away.

I was sixteen when I died.

Too young to die.

I missed so much.

I'd never have a drink.

I'd never be intimate with a woman. Hell, I'd never even _kiss_ a girl.

I'd never tell my Master that I'd had a crush on her.

I'd never see all that I'd wanted to see.

I'd never become the Grand Master, as so many thought I would.

That Sith had destroyed my life.

My name is Talus Hydrian.

I am dead.

But death is just the beginning of a being's journey

_If heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_As your Soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the Dark._

_**Marc Fontaine**_

January 19th, 1965

July 3rd, 2010

Brother

Friend

Lover

Partner

Uncle to his many friends' children

Over the course of his too-short life, Marc inspired many things in everyone he knew. And although he is no longer among us, that inspiration carries on in the form of his art; his legacy. May that legacy live on until the end on the Earth.

Marc, we all miss you dearly, but accept that you're in a better, happier place.

Rest peacefully, my friend.


End file.
